nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Something Cool
'"Something Cool" '''is the fifth episode of ''Renaissance, the sixth season, and the 125th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on January 1, 2015, as part of a two-parter New Year's Special. In the episode, the Blele members fly to Tomorrowland to investigate sightings of the seemingly-dead Archduke. In the past, Spencer and the Mailman encounter grave danger. The Episode THE SKY CHRISTMAS DAY The helicopter soared over Gallifrey Castle as the sun rose on Christmas day. Deeba's family never celebrated Christmas, but she would always go to Blake's house for Christmas dinner. It felt weird not doing that this year. "You know," Anna said, "Technically Blele is still nameless." "I thought it was just Blele," Blake said. "It used to be called MJENK," Simon told Blake, "They all assumed aliases and made an acronym. It sounded better than Blele." "Blele sounds like we just threw up," Anna said. "Anna!" Koala called. Anna hurried to the cockpit. "I like that method," Deeba said, "choosing aliases. Why don't we do that?" "I agree," Simon said, smiling, "Let's all choose names!" "Spencer! Mets!" Deeba said, "Come join us." The Mailman shook his hand, indicating no. "Come on!" Simon coerced, "We're coming up with nicknames for ourselves." Spencer dragged Mets over. "What have you come up with?" Mets asked. "Rhys," Blake said, "To honor my granddad." "Uh..." Mets said. "I was going to do Gallifreyan," Deeba said. "Yeah, no," Mets said, "Do you know how confusing that would be?" "What do you mean?" "Trust me," Mets said, "Pick something else." "Well," Simon said, "Anna and Koala aren't changing theirs. So EK still remains. So we should try to form a word of some kind." "KEYHOLE," Simon said, "Shall we conform to that?" Deeba laughed. "Oh my God no!" She grabbed Simon's arm. "Deeba," Blake said suddenly, "Can I talk to you?" Deeba nodded. What could he possibly want? Did she do something wrong? She followed him to the other side of the helicopter, directly outside the cockpit. "Deeba," Blake said, his face bright red, "I really like you. And...I really want to be with you. Because...I really like you. A lot." Deeba didn't say anything. She had now turned bright red. She wished she could just apparate away. "Do you like me?" Blake asked. Deeba opened her mouth to speak. The cockpit door burst open between them. "Touching down in Tomorrowland Hub!" Anna said. Koala and the copilot exited after Anna. They started passing out bullet-proof vests. "Good luck!" Koala shouted over the blades. The helicopter landed. Deeba ran off. TOMORROWLAND HUB "Here," Spencer said, handing everyone a radio, "If you find the Archduke, radio everyone on channel 7." "We're splitting up?" Blake asked, casting a glance at Deeba, "Shouldn't we use the buddy system?" "No," Anna said, following Blake's gaze, "We go individually." "Avoid the SpaceWalk," Simon said. "Good luck," Koala said. The group split. Simon decided to go somewhere he knew: the Archduke's office. It would be easy to get inside; after all, the office was deserted. ARCHDUKE'S OFFICE The door was unlocked. Simon walked inside. It was very weird to just waltz in. No Cherry or Kevin barring his entry. No Secretary. Just the open office and... Simon halted. The Archduke was standing--STANDING--at the top of the deck. He could...walk? What the hell? Simon silently removed the radio from his vest. He switched it to Channel 7. "I found him," He whispered, "in his old office. Come fast." Simon slipped the radio back into his pocket. He moved slowly toward the stairs. "Kevin...?" Simon said, climbing the stairs. The former Archduke turned around. Simon gasped. His throat was cut. Badly. Dried blood stained his clothes. His eyes were half open, mouth agape. "Simon Morgan," Kevin said. Simon's heart beat quickened. His voice wasn't his. It was someone else's. "Kevin, are you in there?" Simon said softly. Kevin grabbed something off his desk and hurled at Simon. Simon quickly ducked. "YOU BETRAYED ME!" Kevin screamed. Simon somersaulted under the stairs. "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Kevin shouted, running down the stairs. RUNNING. How was that possible? It wasn't his voice. It wasn't his...but it was familiar... Simon pressed himself against the wall under the stairs. It was the voice of the Necromancer. The rumors were true. Kevin turned around, staring straight through the stairs. Simon peered at his throat; there was a blue glow emitting from it. But also red specks. The poison, Simon thought in horror. That's what brought him back to life. It was that capsule! No wonder it didn't affect him during his life; it's designed to resurrect. "AAAAH!" Kevin flung a space helmet at the stairs. The glass rained on Simon. He pulled his gun out of his holster. Here goes nothing, Simon thought. He sprinted out from behind the stairs and fired twice at Kevin. Kevin looked down. He stuck his hand into the bullet holes. Simon gagged. The bullets when directly through him. There was no way to stop him. He was unstoppable. And, Simon thought, we're all screwed. Spencer and the Mailman ran in. "GET OUT!" Kevin screamed, tossing another helmet at the newcomers. He turned back to Simon. "I need to kill him." "Sorry, I have a problem with your agenda!" the Mailman said, firing at Kevin. "BULLETS DON'T WORK!" Simon cried, running up the stairs. "How is he walking?!" Spencer shouted to Simon. "He's been resurrected! AH! By the Necromancer! That's the glow in his throat! It was administered before his death!" "How do we stop him?" Spencer asked. Simon let out an exasperated yelp as he ran from Kevin. "FIGURE IT OUT!" Spencer grabbed his radio. "Bring a Tranq4!" "You wan to tranquilize him?!" Simon shouted, leaping over the railing and falling hard on the first floor. He grabbed a helmet and threw it at the attacking corpse. Spencer and the Mailman moved toward the left wall. Deeba and Koala arrived. Koala loaded the tranquilizer. "OI! ARCHIE!" Kevin turned. "SWEET DREAMS!" she screamed, pulling the trigger. Spencer and the Mailman backed up. Simon shouted. "WATCH OUT FOR THE SPACEWALK!" Spencer turned. His head began to throb. "AH!" he cried. Koala shot the tranquilizer again. Kevin was backflipping up the stairs. "Why is he so damn agile?!" Deeba said. "AAAH!" Spencer shrieked, grabbing his head. The Mailman looked down. "Hey!" he said, "Hey! Forget about the SpaceWalk! Think about something else! Anything!" Spencer kept screaming. TOMORROWLAND HUB Spencer was on the SpaceWalk. He was. He had never been to Tomorrowland. And yet there it was. He had, at one point, walked the SpaceWalk. But it hurt. It hurt. The memory burned. Someone was grabbing his head. THE ARCHDUKE'S OFFICE "SPENCER!" Mets was shouting. Kevin was dodging the tranquilizer bullets. "STAND STILL!" Koala screamed. "SO MANY CAPS!" Deeba screamed. The Archduke jumped five feet in the air, over the rail, and crashed to the ground. His eyes were red. "Good Jesus," Simon said. "Spencer!" Mets said, "Forget about it! Think about VMK and Amy and Nicholas and their wedding. Isn't that nice? The flowers and the snow and the love. Think about me..." Kevin leapt through the window. Koala lowered her gun. "He's gone." "Where did he go?" Simon asked. Spencer stood. "Does anyone have any aspirin?" SIMON'S HOUSE "Here," Simon said, setting a tray of seven teacups in front of everyone, "Drink up." "Thanks," Deeba said, "Your house is very nice." "Eh," Simon said, "It was my father's." "You wouldn't happen to have anything...stronger?" Anna said, pushing her teacup away from her. Simon pulled whiskey from the cupboard. "Are those your Christmas decorations?" Koala asked, pointing to a box in the corner. "Yeah," Simon said, "I never got a chance to put them up. Exile and all that." "Sorry," Anna mumbled. "I like this ornament," Blake said, pulling one of three angels singing a carol, "Reminds me of home." The Mailman grabbed his head. He didn't look at Spencer. ICICLE CREEK UNKNOWN DATE "HURRY!" the Mailman shouted. Spencer was moving too slow. He was screaming. The Mailman grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the TARDIS. TARDIS "Sit there," the Mailman said. Spencer sat, grabbing his head. "HELP!" he screamed. The Mailman squatted to look at him. He grabbed his head. Spencer opened his eyes. "Ah, that's better." "I'm sorry," the Mailman said. Spencer stared. "For what?" The Mailman tightened his grip. Spencer's eyes closed. And his memories were drained. He fell asleep. The Mailman shed a tear. "I'm so sorry." SIMON'S HOUSE "So we should probably find the Archduke again," Simon said, "Any ideas where he went?" "None," Anna said, "He just jumped out a window." "Maybe he..." "Hey," Deeba said, "How about we do something more fun? I think we need a pick-me-up." "Do you want to play Apples to Apples?" Koala said. "No," Deeba said, "We should choose our codenames. A new MJENK." "Oh are we actually doing this?" the Mailman said, "Yippee." "Sh," Simon said, "I think it's a good idea." "I'll start," Deeba said, "I'll be Silk. That's what my name means." "I like it!" Anna said, "Silk." "Emmett," Spencer said, "I always liked that name. Or any name that begins with E. Do you guys like Emmett?" "I like it," the Mailman said, taking his hand. "Puma," Blake said, "Deeba once called me Puma. I'll always remember that." Deeba stared. "Oh," she said. "Lord," the Mailman said, "for Time Lord." "That just leaves you," Anna said, pointing to Simon. "Wire," he said. The others groaned. "Ew, no." "What?" Simon said, "You all liked everyone else's." "They weren't ugly," Blake said. Simon rolled his eyes. "Fine, how about Damien?" "Damien?" Deeba said, with a laugh. "If you choose something that starts with a C," Anna said, "We can be SPECKLE." "Hey, that worked out nicely," Blake said, "SPECKLE." "Chrysler," Simon said. No one said anything. Deeba took Simon's hand. "Choose...something cool." Simon thought for a moment. "How about Celluloid?" The room ruffled with approval. "It's perfect!" Deeba said. "Celluloid it is!" Simon said, smiling broadly. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Blake confessed his love for Deeba, though awkwardly. He has felt this way since childhood, as indicated by "The Tunnels." The Archduke was revealed to have been resurrected by the blue and red capsule Simon "poisoned" Kevin with in "The Orphan." When the Necromancer told Grace in "The Fifth Xerxes" that the capsule's effects had yet to take place, he meant that the Archduke could not be risen until he was dead. At the sight of the SpaceWalk, Spencer undergoes intense trauma, having memories he can't remember. In the past, the Mailman wiped Spencer's memories after something terrible happened in Icicle Creek. After a season and half, Simon was revealed as Celluloid. References Deeba wishes she can apparate away from the awkward conversation with Blake, a reference to Harry Potter. Trivia *Producers asked the real-life Deeba is she celebrated Christmas so they could have an accurate mindset for her character. *Producers poked fun at the constant renaming of characters (Elena/Gallifreyan and Elena her daughter) (Tamara the Lumiukkess and Tamara Gallifreyan). Hence why Rhys and Gallifreyan were nicknames shot down for Blake and Deeba. *Producers chose Channel 7 as the radio channel because there's seven of them in the group. *The original plan for the revived corpses was to have them at their worst selves, but producers later decided to make the dead ferocious beasts instead to avoid confusion with Once Upon a Time's spell of shattered sight from Season 4. *"I'm sorry/I'm so sorry," is a reference to the 10th Doctor. *In reality, the name Deeba really does mean Silk. *In "The Library," Deeba calls Blake "puma." He chooses that as his Blele name. *Simon being Celluloid is one of the biggest twists of the season. Category:Episodes Category:Renaissance Episodes